


Как сквозь замочную скважину

by Chif



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, TYL Arc, baby!Lambo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Базука десятилетия и особенности её использования.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сквозь замочную скважину

0.  
В чём можно позавидовать Ламбо? Ну, если исключить пункты о безоговорочной красоте, силе, уме и обаятельности, а также о зашкаливающих к чертям датчиках самооценки, из чего и вытекало всё предыдущее, то одиноко возвышался один-единственный факт, за который ровесники из мафии с удовольствием загрызли бы его без всякого оружия.  
Ламбо повезло вырасти рядом с легендарным Десятым боссом Вонголы. В свои двадцать пять, стоя в грозовом круге и смотря на испуганного Цуну из прошлого, Ламбо завидовал самому себе.

1.  
Так получилось, что впервые Ламбо увидел Десятого Вонголу задолго до того, как тот узнал о своём великом наследии и едва не получил по этому поводу инфаркт.  
Это случилось через неделю после того, как ему вручили Базуку Десятилетия. Дурак-Эмиль (Семья Бовино, киллер, семь лет) сказал, что у «коровы-броколли» нет ни одного шанса победить Реборна.  
Ламбо так рыдал, что не подумал даже оглядеться, когда розовый дым рассеялся. Над ним кто-то тяжело вздохнул, а потом ему на голову опустилась рука.  
— Эй, Ламбо, — позвал голос, — будешь так плакать, не сможешь съесть конфету, которая у меня есть.  
Ниагарский водопад прекратился сразу после слова «конфета». Ламбо во все глаза уставился на человека, стоящего перед ним. Тот тепло улыбался, говорил по-итальянски, но на итальянца похож не был.  
— Ламбо-сан тебя не знает, — пафосно заявил он.  
— У Ламбо всё впереди, — фыркнул мужчина. — Тебе же только недавно вручили базуку?  
Ламбо кивнул, мужчина снова вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— Что ж, значит, встречаться нам всем предстоит часто. Так что слушай сюда, Ламбо, меня зовут Савада Цунаёши, и в твоём времени нам ещё предстоит познакомиться, так что я хотел тебя попросить не…  
— Конфета, — перебив на полуслове, напомнил Ламбо. — Цу-у-у-на, конфе-е-ета!  
Цуна тихо засмеялся, достал из кармана пальто конфету и вручил ему, тихо пробормотав:  
— Надо же, я успел позабыть о невозможности конструктивной беседы.  
Ламбо уже зашуршал фантиком, не особо прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит вокруг. Пока он наслаждался вкусной конфетой, в комнате появилось новое действующее лицо, от души хлопнув дверью.  
— О нет, — услышал Ламбо другой голос, более резкий и грубый, чем у Цуны, в котором ясно слышалось неприкрытое отчаянье, — опять мелкая Тупая Корова.  
Цуна рассмеялся.  
— Ну-ну, Гокудера-кун, это должно было когда-нибудь произойти.  
— Я надеялся, что это будет происходить как можно дальше от меня, — проворчал голос.  
— Пф, — Ламбо обиженно уставился на беловолосого мужчину, обвешанного динамитом как новогодняя ёлка, — Ты плохой, осминожья башка! Пха-ха-ха!  
По лицу собеседника скользнула тень, в его руках загорелся динамит, над головой Ламбо сгустились тучи.  
— Гокудера-кун! — укоризненно воскликнул Цуна.  
Комнату снова заволокло розовым дымом.

2.  
— Ламбо!  
Ламбо кинулся на знакомый голос ещё до того, как успел рассеяться дым, вцепился в штанину, спрятал лицо и разрыдался.  
— Чё это ещё за мусор, Савада?! — прорычал кто-то рядом, заставив Ламбо ещё сильнее прижаться к человеку, от которого просто веяло безопасностью.  
— Цу-у-уна, Ламбо-сан хочет конфету! — прошмыгал он.  
— Занзас, не пугай ребёнка, мы вполне можем продолжить через пять минут. Ямамото, подай воду со стола, пожалуйста. Ламбо, успокойся, — сказал Цуна и попытался расцепить крепко сжатые кулачки и не остаться при этом без штанов.  
— Ой, какая прелесть, не каждый день увидишь, как Десятый ведёт себя как мамочка, — проворковал ужасающий мужик с зелёными волосами.  
— Ламбо-сан не хочет воды, Ламбо-сан хочет конфе-е-е-ету! — заверещал Ламбо.  
— Ремня он хочет! — рявкнул уже знакомый по прошлому разу осминожьеголовый. — И сейчас я это ему устрою! Отцепись от Десятого!!!  
— Успокойтесь все! — чуть повысил голос Цуна.  
— Конфе-е-е-е-е-е-е-ету-у-у-у! — продолжал реветь Ламбо, не обращая внимания на уговоры.  
— Ну точно как мамочка, — продолжал умиляться зеленоволосый. — А кто же у нас папочка? М-м-м-м?  
Цуна тяжело вздохнул в ответ.  
— Эй, Цуна, — весело сказал парень с минералкой в руках, — не делай такое лицо, как будто собираешься забрать детей и уйти к маме.  
Половина присутствующих поддержало его хохотом.  
— Не сметь шутить над Десятым! — истерично зашарил по карманам в поисках динамита осьминожья башка. Нашёл, поджёг, кинул.  
Взрыв прогремел за открытым окном, в которое «оскорбленная сторона» успела выкинуть опасный предмет.  
— Очевидно, я мать-одиночка, — мрачно буркнул Цуна, обводя всех взглядом. — В последний раз говорю — игрушки оставлять за дверями этого зала! Касается всех!  
Ламбо тем временем нашарил на столе булочку и… все опять заволокло дымом.

3.  
— Цу-у-уна! Цуна? — Ламбо удивлённо оглянулся. Он оказался посреди длинного и безлюдного коридора.  
Ламбо пакостно захихикал, и дёрнул на себя ближайшую дверь. Там тоже никого не оказалось. Ему пришлось распахнуть с одинаковым «Бва-ха-ха!!!» ещё одиннадцать дверей (благо энтузиазма Ламбо было не занимать), прежде чем он обнаружил за тринадцатой спящего прямо за своим столом Цуну.  
Тот не проснулся даже после его вопля, только поморщился, что-то пробормотал и покрепче вцепился в какую-то папку.  
Ламбо приготовился сделать какую-нибудь пакость, типа покраски волос чернилами, но тут его схватили за шкирку и вытащили из кабинета.   
— Не смей тревожить Десятого, — серьёзно сказал ему осьминожьеголовый. 

4.  
— Ламбо, ты должен научиться хотя бы _пытаться_ справиться со своими проблемами, — сказал Цуна, привычно подхватывая его на руки.  
Ламбо же теперь есть с чем сравнивать, и он видит, как сильно Цуна изменился — изменится за десять лет.   
— Цу-у-у-уна-мелкий бесполезный, — выдаёт он.  
Цуна хмыкает и кивает.  
— Не могу не согласится. Но вы натренируете меня на славу. По крайней мере, я стану очень, очень терпелив.  
— Ламбо-сан хочет есть.  
— Кухня направо. Можешь попытаться успеть за оставшиеся три минуты, — говорит Цуна.  
Во всём, что касается еды, Ламбо просто невероятно быстр, так что он уже у холодильника, когда Цуна заканчивает фразу.

5.  
— Эй, Тупая Корова, ты должен кое-что мне пообещать, — говорит осминожья башка, держа Ламбо за шкирку.  
— Ламбо-сан ничего не сделает, нэ-э-э-э! Ламбо-сан ни за что не будет слушать тупую осминожью башку! — пытается вырваться Ламбо. — Цу-у-у-у-уна-а-а-а!!!  
— Да послушай ты!!! — рычит Гокудера.  
— Гокудера-кун, отпусти его, — говорит Цуна, наверняка услышавший их вопли и именно поэтому вышедший из кабинета.  
— Но… он же может рассказать всем, что нужно делать! Десятый, я прошу тебя, разреши.  
— Нет, Гокудера-кун, — качает головой Цуна, — отпусти его.  
Ламбо плюхается на попу и обиженно ревёт.  
— Видишь? — Цуна подходит к нему и берёт на руки. — Он просто ребёнок.  
— Ламбо-сан суперкрутой киллер из семьи Бовино, идущий в ногу с Реборном! — сквозь слёзы поправляет Ламбо.  
— Конечно, — покорно соглашается Цуна.

6.  
— Цуна спит?  
— Чёрт, Тупая Корова, как же ты не вовремя, — к нему оборачивается осминожьеголовый, с перепачканными кровью руками.  
Ламбо оказывается за дверью быстрее, чем успевает сообразить, что происходит.  
— Стой тут и жди, пока твои пять минут закончатся, — приказывает ему Гокудера.  
Ламбо не шевелится.  
— Глупый Цуна, — бормочет он сквозь слёзы, — нашёл когда спать. Ламбо-сан же ту-у-у-ут!

7.  
— А где Цуна?  
Гокудера отводит глаза и пихает ему в ладонь конфету.  
— Уехал.  
— А когда Цуна вернётся? — продолжает допытываться Ламбо. — Ламбо-сан хочет поиграть с Цуной!  
Гокудера сжимает кулаки:  
— Не скоро. Ешь конфету, Десятый специально для тебя их оставил.  
Ламбо кивает, сжимая её в ладони.

0.  
По-настоящему Ламбо жалеет только об одной вещи.  
Что он, выросший в доме Десятого, успевший полюбить его как старшего брата, успевший надоесть и пораздражать его как младший, так и не сказал ему спасибо.  
За детство.  
За самое обычное детство для киллера из семьи Бовино, Хранителя Грозы семьи Вонгола, простого надоедливого ребёнка.  
Поэтому он просто смотрит на него, четырнадцатилетнего, и говорит:  
— Я бы заплакал. Но сейчас не время для этого.

А уж истину, что «всему своё время», Ламбо знает получше других.


End file.
